


Pride and Prejudice

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, BAMF Tenten (Naruto), F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jane Austen - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tenten (Naruto)-centric, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Rock Lee/Original Character(s), Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s), Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ino, Sakura and Tenten are siblings. For the sake of them having the same last name I simply kept the name ‘Bennet‘ from the novel.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a goodfortune must be in want of a wife.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entereing a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

‘‘My dear Mr. Bennet,‘‘ cried his wife, ‘‘have you heard tha Netherfield Park has been bought?‘‘

He simply shook his head.

‘‘But it is! Lady Lucas has told me all about it!“

When his wife heard no reply from her reading husband she asked: ‘‘Do you not care who will be part of our neighbourhood from now on?‘‘

‘‘You may as well tell me.‘‘

And she took the invitation without missing a heartbeat.

‘‘Why, my dear Mr. Bennet, it is a young man from the North of England, a certain Mr. Sai. A single man in possesion of a good fortune! What a fine thing for our daughters!“

He finally looked up from his newspaper and let his eyes wander around the room for a second, looking from his daughters to his wife.

‘‘How can it affect them?“

‘‘Oh, Mr. Bennet!‘‘ cried his wife. ‘‘Of course he is going to marry one of them!“

Tenten laughed at her mother. ‘‘Yes, because as we all know he is in desperate need of a wife to share his good fortune with.“

“Very much so,‘‘ replied her mother, ‘‘and that, my dear Mr. Bennet, is exactly why you have to go and see him immediately, as to introduce our family and our daughters and to welcome him in the neighbourhood.‘‘

Her husband returned his attention to the newspaper in his hands. ‘‘I have no intention of doing such a thing. I shall write him a letter and let him know that if he wishes, he may marry any one of my daughters. They are not more or less silly than any other girl he may meet. Well, but I do have to throw in a good word for my dear Tenten.‘‘

“You are always giving her your preference,‘‘ interrupted his wife. ‘‘I don‘t see why he shouldn‘t marry Ino or Sakura. And please, my dear, do not write to him. Go and see him or do nothing at all. Anything else will only prove your bad manners.‘‘

“Very well.“ He got up to leave. “I shall do nothing then.“

“You simply do not want our daughters to get married! You have no compassion for my poor nerves!“ His wife draped her hand over her forehead as to underline her suffering.

“You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least.“ And with that, he left the living room.

He had always intended to pay his visit to their new neighbour but it brought him great pleasure to tease his wife every now and then.

A week later they recieved an inviation from their friends, the Lucas family, to a ball held in a fortnight. The family was gathered in the living room once again, the usual scenery unfoulding day and day again.

“I see, Mr. Sai will be there too,“ Sakura read the letter they had recieved.

“I am sick of this Mr. Sai! What good does it to us if he is there but we have not been introduced to him?“ Her mother felt her nerves bubble up again.

“But mother, at the ball we could-“

“I do not want to hear a single word about him anymore!“ Her mother was apparetly very fed up with the situation surrounding her new neighbour.

“I am saddened to hear that,“ her husband told her. “Would I have known that earlier I would have avoided paying him my visit. I am afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now.“

All signs of her poor nerves vanished within a heartbeat.

“You paid him your visit?“ Her eyes widened.

“I am sorry to have burdened you with it.“

“Oh!“ Her cry of joy could be heard through the whole house. “I knew it! I knew you would pay him your visit! Isn’t he a great father, girls? He does care for your future after all!“ She smiled at her youngest daughter.

Tenten and her father exchanged a glance and an eye roll.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji is an undespicable man who does not want to dance with a merely tolerable woman.

The ball room was full of young life, dancing bodies twirling over the floor, smiles flying across the room, wine glasses met lips while laughter left others. Old and young had gathered for it was one of the few opportunities for them to gather all together and just be together, young women looking for men, young men looking for women, as it was fashion. Girls gathered in small circles, hushes whispers about men passing around. Especially about a man none of them had ever met: The man that had moved into Netherfield park. What did he look like, some asked. The is the most handsome you will ever see, answered other girls that had not seen him yet.

“I heard that he makes five thousand a year,“ said Charlotte, an eye on the door as to not speak about him when he entered.

“Well, of course he is handsome then,“ answered Tenten, a grin appearing on her face. “Such a good fortune could make any man handsome, don‘t you think?“ She winked at her sister. Ino merely blushed, looking down into the wine glass in her hand.

“Very much so,“ answered Charlotte. “Whatever he may look like, i am sure every woman in this room would agree that he is the best looking man she has ever seen.“

“I heard that he will bring two ladys and three gentelmen.“ Sakura appeared out of nowhere. “Or was it four ladies and two gentlemen?“

“Too many ladies,“ Charlotte whispered into her glass, leaning towards Tenten.

Her mother joined them too. “Charlotte, I am sure you know more about the gentlemen-“ she did not hear her conversation but still, sher knew everyone would know who she was talking about “-more than any of us do, don‘t you? Please, do tell us everything before they-“

Maybe they had been standing outside, listening and waiting for the right moment to walk in, the one that would be most embarrasing for Tenten. Her mother loudly talking about them, her friends and sister staring at them with no shame whatsoever. Sometimes she wished she stayed at home rather than going to every ball.

“The one onthe left is Mister Sai - and he is handsome after all - the women that are with him are his sisters and one of her husbands, the man on the right is his friend, Mister Neji Hyuga.“ She glanced at Tenten. “I heard he has double of what Mister Sai has.“ Though she was not looking at her Tenten could almost feel the force with which her mother’s head turned to her.

“Is he not the most handsmoe man you have ever seen? Is he not?“

“Yes, mother.“ She could merely giggle. But he was handsome. His face looked as if it had been scuplted by the gods and Tenten wished she did not have to think something that sounded like it was taken from a bad poetry book. Averting her eyes, she sipped her wine, hoping for some sort of distracion from its taste.

Mister Sai and his companions were swiftly introduced and welcomed. Everyone wanted to meet him, to be introduced to him. Feminine necks ranking towards him, male figures swaing a little, eyes searching him.

Yet, being the centre of attention seemed to go unnoticed by him. He was smiling more brightly than anyone else in the room, happier than any other man Hertfordshire. At last, he was introduced to Tenten and the women surrounding her, her mother prominent as always. But being met with such kindness and understanding ever she seemed almost as if she was not embarrassing. His sisters had retreated to the other side of the room, chatting with the husband of the older one, Mister Hurst.

Behind Mister Sai was his friend who had followed him all evening and still managed to not look like a lost puppy. The way he managed to do this was by taking no interest in the people his friend talked to, his eyes always facing one wall or another, bored as one could possibly look. It was this fine mastery of feeling superior to everyone else that made him seem not like a lost dog but like an unlikable kind of man.

Tenten’s mother tried to talk to him, knowing of his wealth she would not let an opportunity unused. But he merely looked at her, gave a small nod and left to join his friend’s sisters. Tenten was glad he left. It made her furious that such an egoistic person was granted such good looks. It eased her mind that there was not a single person in this room that seemed to enjoy his company apart from the people he had arrived with.

His friend was a much nicer fellow. She enjoiyed his company but she noticed soon enough that her sister enjoyed it even more. Using a polite excuse she let them alone only to see them join the dancing pairs soon enough.

Her sister deserved a nice man, a good man. Polite and pure, seeming to like everyone and be like by everyone in return. They made a good pair. Tenten could not help but wonder why such a kind man would be friends with such a despisable person.

After sone dances had passed and her friend had left her alone for a moment as she wanted to get a new glass of wine she could see the two men talking to each other. They looked like the moon and the sun meeting at dawn. Maybe thta is why they like each other. Opposites are supposed to attract the other.

“Neji, I must see you dance.“ She could hear the urgency in his voice, his breath still a little resteless from dancing all evening himself.

“You have seen me dance.“

Ignoring him, Sai looked around. “Rarely have I seen so many pretty girls in one room.“

“You were dancing with the only pretty girl in the room.“ Neji nodded ever so slightly towards Ino, who was talking to a friend, shyly looking away the second she saw the mens‘ eyes on her, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly. Tenten almost smiled at the compliment Neji gave her sister and she would have would it not have been an insult to every other girl in the room.

“She is the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever been blessed with.“ Sai‘s voice was filled with the utmost sincerity Tenten had ever heard. At that, she smiled.

“Look,“ he glanced at Tenten quickly, trying not to catch her attention. “There is one of her sisters. She is very pretty too.“

Tenten was careful not to smile or look at him, not giving away that she was listening to their conversation.

Neji merley glanced at her. “She is barely torelable, at best, not handsome enough to tempt me.“

Sai went to open his mouth but Neji cut him off. “I do not wish to discuss this any further.“

-

It was a little later in the evening, Tenten had joined her sister Ino as she saw that she was wrapped up in a conversation with Sai and Neji - well Neji was only stabdibg around as he had been all evening, flourishing in his assumption that he was above everyone in this room - and their mother. Tenten knew just how embarrasing she could be, she needed to save her sister from anything that could ruin her chances with a good, nice (and rich) man.

“There was of course one young man who was particularly interested in Ino-“ she could hear her mother say from a distance and rushed over, hoping to reach her in time to prevent further embarrassement. “- and I was convinced that he would ask for her hand since he was always writing her poems -“

“And that was all there was to it,“ Tenten finished her sentence, finally reaching her destination. “That is when we discovered the power of poetry in driving away love.“

“I thought poetry nurtured love.“ It was the first time Tenten had heard Neji speak to someone other than his companions.

“If it is a deep emotion, yes,“ she answered. “But if it is only a fleeting thing it will suffocate it.“

“Then what do you recommend to encourage affection?“

Tenten could not help the almost devilish smile on her lips. “Dancing,“ she said. “Even if one‘s partner is barely tolerable.“


End file.
